


In the Name of Justice

by aexta



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Justice League, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aexta/pseuds/aexta
Summary: When a threat faces the world that not just one superhero could stop, would five be enough to save the world?orthe Red Velvet x Justice League!au no one asked for





	1. supergirl saves the day

It was just a normal day for Bae Irene—well, as normal as it could get for an assistant to Tiffany Young, owner of StephCo, a worldwide media empire. Her morning was just as it usually was, fetching coffee from the cafe for her boss, then arranging a flight to Toronto for Tiffany’s interview with its resident billionaire, then afterwards getting sushi from one of the top Japanese restaurants in the city.

The usual.

She was just setting down the expensive sushi platter on Miss Young’s table when all hell broke loose. An explosion from the sky rocked the whole building and pretty much the whole block, spilling the green tea of her boss all over her table. Irene rushed over to her boss, who fell from her chair.

“Miss Young, are you alright?” Irene asked while helping Tiffany get up. Instead of answering, Tiffany walked closer to the multiple screens behind her table, all showing live reports and coverage over what just happened.

_We are here, live at Seoul where what seems to be an asteroid just landed at Hangang Park. It seemingly just appeared out of thin air, accompanied by a blast that has broken the sound barrier, causing citywide damage. Military and police have barricaded the area around the huge rock, immediately evacuating all the citizens. Officials have stated that they are working on keeping the area secure, while other personnel are on the ground attempting to minimize damage. Amidst all this chaos, people are asking, “Where is Supergirl?”_

“Irene!” Tiffany shouted. “I want each and every reporter and staff from the IT department to figure out what’s happening, and I want it to be figured out fast!”

When no answer came, Tiffany turned around to look for her assistant, only to be left with the sight of several papers rustling. “I guess I’ll just have to do it myself,” she sighed as she sat on her chair.

Tiffany smirked while she unlocked her phone.

“The city does need Supergirl, after all.”

* * *

“Supergirl!”

Irene landed by the barricade, surrounded by at least a dozen police and military officers.

“Officer,” Irene addressed the badged officer standing by a black van with a tablet in hand. “What’s the situation?”

“That’s General Jung to you, Supergirl,” the lady in black answered in a low tone, a cool look in her eyes. “And well, we don’t really have much of an idea on what’s going on. That thing just appeared in the atmosphere out of nowhere, and it just crashed here.”

Irene furrowed her eyebrows, hands on her hips. Despite having an impact that supposedly would have destroyed the whole city and maybe even the country, the asteroid just formed a huge crater. It’s much less damage than what could have happened. Cocking her head to the side, Irene looked at the general.

“Is it fine if I take a look?”

General Jung just swept an arm towards the asteroid. “It’s all yours, Supergirl.”

With that, Irene flew up a couple of meters, hovering above the asteroid. She was just about to use her x-ray vision to scan it, when an explosion came from the rock, knocking her back several meters in the air. The asteroid split open, revealing a creature the size of a five-story building. It opened its mouth and let out an ear-splitting roar, causing Irene to cover her sensitive ears. Tearing off a piece of rock from the asteroid, the creature threw it towards the barricade, where several officers still lingered.

Irene immediately went to catch the car-sized rock and threw it back to the creature, who just faced it like it was nothing, leaving the rock to crumble off into several pieces.

“So you’re tough,” Irene scoffed. “But I’m tougher.”

She jumped into the air, heading towards the creature, and punched it on its face. The creature howled in anger and swept her aside, sending her hurtling to the ground. Leaving behind a small crater, she dashed towards the creature and used her heat vision. The creature stumbled back several paces, roaring as it took another piece of the asteroid and threw it towards Irene. She just flew through it, still focused on stopping the creature, and delivered a kick to its head. Stunned, it was not able to do anything as Irene threw punch after punch, its head swinging side to side. To finish it off, Irene used her freeze breath to encase the creature in ice, effectively stopping it from wreaking anymore havoc.

Irene hovered away from the creature, waiting to see if it could still do anything. When a few moments passed and nothing happened, she flew back to the officers, triumphant with her hands on her hips. They cheered and clapped, thanking the hero.

“Good job, Supergirl,” General Jung offered.

Irene nodded in return, smiling. “It’s all yours, General Jung.”

She waved once before flying off again in the air.

* * *

Irene crept back to the office, trying not to make herself noticed. She was just about to reach her desk when a voice yelled out, “Irene!”

She rushed to Tiffany’s office, a bit flustered and fixing her hair. “Yes, Miss Young?”

Her boss lowered her glasses and fixed her with a look. “And where do you think you were when the latest headline was being made?”

“Oh, I was just—uhh,” Irene shuffled on her feet and nervously replied, “I was just getting some mochi for your dessert, Miss Young!”

She then walked to her boss’s table and set down a box of mochi.

“Is it strawberry?” her boss asked.

“Of course, Miss Young,” Irene smiled. “Just how you like it.”

Tiffany gave her another look and paused for a moment. Irene stared back, her hands twiddling with her folder. Another moment passed and her boss let out a hum, seemingly satisfied.

“That would suffice,” Tiffany said, a cntented look on her face. “Have you arranged the accomodation in Toronto, Irene?”

With widened eyes, Irene replied, “Right! I was just about to do that.” She then began to walk back towards her desk when Tiffany called out again, softer this time.

“Irene.”

“Yes, Miss Young?”

“You have some bits of rock in your hair, go and get it off.”

“I—ah,” Irene stopped, then hurried faster out of Tiffany’s office. “On it, Miss Young!”

Tiffany just rolled her eyes and chuckled before opening her box of mochi.

“Millenials.”

* * *

In a spaceship several lightyears away from the Earth’s solar system, a figure clad in dark robes watched the footage on the screen showing a caped girl in blue and red easily defeating one of its men. It tapped something by the screen and the footage paused, right after the girl enclosed its scout in ice. It walked towards an imposing seat by the helm of the ship and sat down.

“It looks like we’ll face a resistance when we get there.” It let out a hum before sending a signal to another figure in robes.

“But that was just nothing,” the figure continued. “There’s still more to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uhh, this happened because i'm back to the dc hole and i may have read several supercorp fanfics again and watched the justice league animated series again and wonder woman and okay i just really love the justice league and also red velvet so why not combine them, right? i really don't know the in between of this story, but it will definitely lead to something! i'm open to thoughts and suggestions, but all five members already have their superhero counterparts. try and guess who's who !! i hope y'all liked it!! till the next chapter! (cross-posted on aff !!)


	2. princess of themyscira

_And now we have breaking news—a magnitude 7 earthquake has caused severe damage to the countries by the Aegean Sea, due to the movement of the fault lines by the Skyros basin, which can be found east of Greece. Authorities of the affected countries have warned their citizens to prepare for more calamities, such as aftershocks and tsunamis, especially addressing those who live by the shoreline. Relief efforts are now being dispatched, both local and foreign, with the United Nations urging allied countries to help in managing the damages._

Irene suddenly stood up after hearing the news, making her chair produce a loud screech, which then caused the staff who were looking at the several screens by the center of the office direct to their attention to her. She just smiled shyly and offered a mumbled apology, before going to Miss Young’s office. Her boss stood by her large office table, looking at the screens behind it, all which showed reports of the latest disaster.

Irene knocked on one of the glass doors and called out to her boss, “Miss Young?”

“Yes, Irene?” her boss inquired, still standing with her back towards the entrance of her office. “What is it that you need, Irene? Make it quick, we have lots to do.”

“I, uhm, actually have a family emergency.” Irene then grimaced. “It’s really urgent, I’m sorry. I have to go now—“

She stopped abruptly when her boss turned around and lifted an eyebrow at her, her eyes tight. Irene squirmed before continuing. “If it’s fine with you.”

Miss Young held her eyes for several more moments, with each second that passed making Irene fidget more with her glasses.

“Alright, you can go,” her boss sighed. “You’ve never taken a sick leave after all, and even though our office definitely has a lot to do, what with the recent calamity and all that, you are needed elsewhere.”

Irene just stood there, shocked, especially because she wasn’t expecting her boss to let her off that quickly.

“What are you waiting for? Go off now, shoo,” Miss Young flicked her hand towards the elevators.

“Oh—thank you, Miss Young!” Irene smiled brightly. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, I promise.”

Her boss just flicked her hand again towards the elevators. Irene then began to shuffle out of her office, when Miss Young called out to her. “Irene!”

“Yes, Miss Young?”

Tiffany smirked. “Do bring me some Greek yogurt when you return.”

“I—uhh,” Irene’s eyes widened in shock. “Uhm, yes—of course, Miss Young!”

When Irene entered the elevator just before it began to close, Tiffany smiled to herself.

_At this point, I don’t even know why she bothers to keep it a secret._

* * *

After changing into her Supergirl suit and sending a quick text to her best friend, it took her only about a minute to fly out to the west, towards Europe. As she flew, Irene wondered at her boss’s recent behavior, which included being surprisingly kinder towards her and dropping hints about her secret identity. She worried a bit about it, especially because of who her boss was, what with her being _the_ Tiffany Young, the sole woman behind StephCo, a worldwide _media_ empire. Her identity could be outed at any moment, that is, if her boss chooses to do so. However, it’s been a while since Miss Young’s slight change in behavior and her boss hadn’t confronted her about it, _yet_ , and she’d like to think that her almost three year relationship with Tiffany as her assistant would merit as something. Seeing land, Irene shook off her thoughts, choosing to worry about it during a more appropriate time.

She arrived at a town by the shoreline near Athens, and it was worse than what she expected. Simply put, it was chaos.

The locals were getting out of their crumbling houses, scurrying farther away from the beach. She immediately went into action and assisted the people with carrying their belongings and holding off crumbling concrete as the locals went out of their doorways. It went on for a while, and she even carried several cars that couldn’t continue on the road because it was either cracked or blocked, when she suddenly heard a scream somewhere near the shoreline. Irene turned around and found a child on the beach, pointing out towards the sea. Her eyes widened when she saw a large wave far out into the waters, and hurriedly went to the crying little girl.

“Mommy!” the girl wailed.

“It’s alright, dear,” Irene said in Greek, thankful that her escape pod made her well versed in many of the languages found on Earth. “I’ll get you to her, don’t worry.”

She then carried the child, who looked to be barely seven years old, and tuned her ears to the sounds around her. Mixed into the sound of rushed footsteps onto the ground, the crumbling of stone, and the roaring of the sea, a voice stood out.

_“Aretha! Aretha, where are you?”_

“Is Aretha your name, dear one?” she asked the girl. When the child nodded, she then flew towards the voice. When she was sure that the child was safe and with her mother, Irene flew again towards the sea. The wave was much bigger now, and much more closer to the beach than she’d like. After some thinking, Irene went ahead to meet the tsunami. Using her freeze breath, she froze the big wave then dove into the waters behind it, also freezing the waters underneath it. Irene came out of the other side of the tsunami and chose to swim towards the beach. Clearly spent after exhausting her powers by freezing such a large body of water, she lay down on the sand and closed her eyes, soaking up the sun’s rays. When a shadow fell upon her face, Irene opened her eyes in surprise, especially because she didn’t hear anyone approaching.

Above her was a goddess with flowing chestnut hair that spilled out from under her tiara, which glinted under the sun. Rubbing her eyes to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating, Irene abruptly stood up and was a bit surprised to see that the sun-kissed woman clad in what seems to be Amazonian warrior attire was taller than her.

“Good work there, Supergirl,” the woman commended with an accent, strange but pleasant to the ears, and offered a smile. “I believe we haven’t met yet, though I have met your cousin.”

“I, uhh,” Irene stammered. “No?”

The woman merely chuckled as her smile grew wider.

“I am Seulgi, princess of Themyscira, daughter of Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons,” Seulgi said, her stance giving off a regal air. “Or well, as your people know me, Wonder Woman.”

Irene then took in the sight of the otherworldy woman, noting her sword and shield strapped on her back, the lasso tied to her waist, and the bracelets that she wore on her muscular arms, which well, the rest of her body was too. When her gaze went back to Seulgi’s face and she saw a playful glint in the other woman’s eyes, air rushed out of her lips as she released the breath she wasn’t even aware that she was holding.

“I’m Ir—uhm, Joohyun Zor-El, the last daughter of Krypton,” Irene finally said, remembering how to speak. “Also known as Irene Bae or Supergirl, as you already know.”

Seulgi opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when a crash sounded, followed by screams. They both turned towards the sounds, and was greeted by a huge rock that had crashed at the town plaza, where several people now ran amok in panic. An ear-splitting roar came as the asteroid split, revealing, once again, a huge creature the size of a five-story building.

“Oh no, not again,” Irene groaned. She turned towards Seulgi to tell her that she’ll handle it, when Seulgi pointed towards the plaza and directed, “Bring the people to safety, I see that you’re still quite exhausted.”

“I’ll deal with that monster,” she said in a low voice, her eyes showing determination, along with a hint of excitement.

Seulgi then flew off, lasso in hand as she threw it towards the creature, restraining it as she let Supergirl carry people farther away from the plaza. It struggled against the lasso and roared, causing several windows to shatter. Seulgi covered her ears, making her loosen her tight grip on her lasso. The creature escaped from its restraints then plucked off a nearby statue, though instead of throwing it at her, the creature threw it to the side. Seulgi lifted an eyebrow at the unexpected move, but her eyes widened when she saw that the statue was targeted at Irene and a small family of three. Rushing towards them, she blocked the statue with her shield, making it crumble into pieces.

“Are you alright?” Seulgi asked and turned her head towards Irene, who had her back facing her and her arms around the family.

“We’re fine, Seul—I mean, Wonder Woman,” Irene turned around and replied. “Thanks.”

Seulgi smiled in return. “Bring them to safety,” she said, before once more rushing at the creature, her sword out. She flew towards its left leg and swung her sword on it, a bit repulsed by the black blood that gushed out from the cut. The creature’s knee buckled at that, roaring in pain. Seulgi flew up to level with its head and threw her lasso out again, winding it around its neck, and strongly pulled to bring it down to the ground. As the creature crashed, Seulgi charged downwards and fiercely brought her sword down on its chest. The creature briefly spasmed, before finally going limp. She heard a gust of wind and a soft footfall as she swung her sword towards the ground to get the black blood off it, then turned to the side to face Irene.

“You did great!” Irene complimented her. “It didn’t even get to land a hit on you!”

“Thank you.” Seulgi grinned at Irene, who was smilling in awe. “My people have trained me well.”

They stood there for a few moments, both smiling after the rush of battle.

“I’m afraid I have to go now, there are still more people and places to help,” Seulgi said as she strapped her sword and shield on her back.

“Yes, of course,” Irene nodded, her face serious again. “I’ll also be off in a while, I just need to make one last sweep here to make sure that no one got left behind.”

“I am glad to have met you, Joohyun Zor-El,” Seulgi said, her mouth quirking up a little whe she saw Irene blush.

“I feel the same, Seulgi.” Irene shyly smiled.

“I do hope we meet again, hopefully in much better circumstances,” she said in parting, and after making sure that her lasso was tied properly to her waist, Seulgi flew up to the sky.

Irene stood there for a while, following Seulgi with her eyes, before flying off as well.

* * *

_In a surprisingly pleasant turn of events amidst this disaster, word has come in that help has arrived to the countries by the Aegean Sea in the form of two heroes, namely Supergirl and Wonder Woman, who have reportedly stopped more damage from befalling the people affected by the earthquake. Supergirl has performed an incredible feat by using her freeze breath to stop a tsunami from hitting a town by the shoreline near Athens, while Wonder Woman fought off a massive creature, similar to the one that rampaged a week ago in Seoul. After these acts, both heroes then went on to help more locals, bringing people to safety and removing road blocks, allowing more help to come._

A knock on Tiffany’s office door sounded, distracting her from the news. She turned around and found her assistant, carrying a tray with a bowl on it.

“I see you’re back and in good shape, Irene,” Tiffany remarked. “I suppose the emergency has been dealt with?”

Irene set down the tray on her table, letting Tiffany see the contents of the bowl and as she suspected, it was Greek yogurt. “Here’s your Greek yogurt, as requested.”

“Authentic, I presume?” Tiffany smirked.

“Of course, Miss Young!” Irene smiled a little bit too widely, though she still fidgeted with her glasses, causing her boss to raise an eyebrow.

“You seem to be a bit more happy than usual,” Tiffany commented.

Irene toned down her smile, though her eyes were still as bright. “I made a friend.”

Tiffany hummed and looked back at one of the screens which displayed a pleasantly bizarre picture—Supergirl and Wonder Woman smiling at each other, with the behemoth lying behind them, surrounded by large chunks of rock from the asteroid. She simply smirked, choosing not to comment on the obvious.

“Well, with the emergency clearly dealt with, off you go now,” Tiffany said and shooed her assistant. “You still have to prepare for our upcoming visit to Toronto and make sure that everyone here has something to do before we leave.”

Irene smiled again at her and moved to leave the office.

“Oh and before you go do whatever needs to be done, make sure that no one disturbs me unless it’s something really urgent. This news inspires me to write about how having female heroes has brought in an era that empowers all girls and women—an era that is both super and of wonder,” Tiffany said with a flourish.

Once again fidgeting with her glasses, Irene squeaked out, “Noted, Miss Young!”

Smiling, Tiffany just rolled her eyes as her assistant closed her office doors.

_Oh, to be young and in love._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to add the tag, but it's seulrene endgame y'all !! quite silly that i forgot it tbh, considering that all my stories are basically seulrene. but !! this won't just focus on seulrene, although yes it will definitely be featured. this is a justice league!au after all, and what's the point of having heroes but no big mastermind behind the evil that they fight against, right? try and guess which hero is the counterpart of the three members left !! though i think one is really obvious. thank you to everyone that has read until this point—till the next chapter!


	3. the dark knight

_Ladies and gentlemen, we have now arrived at the Toronto Pearson International Airport. Korean Standard Time is 6:30 am, local time is 6:30 pm. Please remain in your seats as we approach the gate…_

Irene was shook from her stupor as she heard the pilot announcing that they have arrived. There really wasn’t much for her to do during a thirteen hour flight besides sleeping or making sure that her boss was comfortable. She wasn’t a fan of long flights in any aircraft, especially because it would mean that she’s in an enclosed space, and that would mean that she wouldn’t be able to absorb any of the sun’s rays. As much as she’d like to have flown to Canada herself, she couldn’t because she was accompanying Miss Young.

“Miss Young.” Irene gently shook her boss awake, seeing that they were almost by the gate. “We’ve arrived.”

“Oh.” Her boss simply opened her eyes and sat up from her reclined chair. “What time is it now?”

“It’s 6:35 in the evening, local time.”

Her boss looked out the window—observing the comings and goings of the ground staff—then looked back at her, giving her a once-over. “I take it you aren’t a fan of thirteen hour flights?”

Irene shook her head a little. “I just don’t like staying in enclosed spaces for a long period of time.”

“Not much sun, after all,” her boss said, a knowing look in her eyes. Irene grimaced and gave a tight nod in reply.

“Well then, let’s be on our way now.” Tiffany unbuckled her seat belt after it was announced that the passengers may leave. “We wouldn’t want to keep Miss Son waiting.”

* * *

After settling in their suite in one of the many five-star hotels owned by Son Enterprises, they went up to the dining area and was approached by one of the receiving staff.

“Miss Young, Miss Bae?” the staff asked, and after both Tiffany and Irene nodded, they were led to the connecting balcony. They were greeted by the view of Toronto at night, several luminous skyscrapers lining the skyline against the backdrop of the full moon. The balcony was overlooking the hotel’s pool several floors below which still had several swimmers despite the late hour.

“Miss Son will arrive shortly,” the staff informed them. “In the meantime, please make yourselves comfortable. You may go inside and help yourselves to the dinner buffet prepared by our world-class chefs.” With a small bow, the staff then left them alone.

Tiffany settled on one of the chairs set up surrounding the large, round table. It had three sets of utensils and napkins, with a lit candle at the center.

“Irene, be a dear and do get me some real food, you know what I like. Airplane food will always be just airplane food, even if it’s business class,” Tiffany grumbled. “Afterwards, get some food in your system. I know how big your appetite is and don’t think that I didn’t notice your stomach rumbling hours ago,” she said, shaking a finger at

Irene.

“Right away, Miss Young,” Irene affirmed and gave a nod. She went inside and was greeted by the decadent aroma of the several viands and dishes the buffet had to offer, making her stomach rumble. _Miss Young was right, as always._ After leaving plates of fruits and some meats for Miss Young, Irene went back inside and followed the smell of that one food she’s been craving for the past thirteen hours— _tteokbokki_. She smiled as she placed scoop after scoop of the rice cakes in her large bowl. She was just about to add another one when a smooth voice interrupted her, “I see you have quite the craving.”

Irene looked to the side and saw a sharp looking woman with hair the color of Krypton’s sun, making it have a stark contrast against her midnight black dress suit. “It’s one of my comfort foods. I’m surprised they serve it here,” she said, giving the other woman a small smile.

“It’s mine as well.” Smiling, the woman got a bowl of tteokkbokki for herself. “Tell me, what is a _super_ gorgeous woman like you doing here, far from home, I presume?” the sharply dressed woman asked, taking in Irene’s features.

“I’m here to accompany my boss for an interview,” Irene replied, blushing after being complimented by a woman who was also gorgeous herself. She brought a hand up to fix her glasses before continuing, “I’m her assistant.”

“I see,” the woman hummed. “I’ll leave you be then, it seems that just one bowl of tteokbokki won’t be enough to satisfy your appetite.” The woman gave her one last smirk before being on her way, leaving behind the sound of heels clacking against the marble floor.

* * *

Carrying several plates of food and her large bowl of tteokbokki, Irene did her best to balance them as she opened the door to the balcony and went to their table. She was just about to finish setting down one last plate when the balcony door opened, showing the same woman she saw earlier striding towards her and Tiffany.

“Miss Son?” Irene startingly asked, almost dropping her plate. Tiffany looked at her assistant and then at the red haired woman who was looking amusedly at Irene.

“I see you’ve already met my assistant, Wendy,” the woman said to her in greeting.

“Yes,” Wendy replied. “She has quite the appetite.”

Irene blushed again and stammered, “Miss Son, I apologize for not recognizing you and I—“

“Wendy, please,” the other woman cut her off, “just call me Wendy. Don’t worry about it, I’d also be craving good food after a thirteen hour flight.”

Irene just gave a shy smile and nodded. She went on to start at her food silently, when Wendy spoke again.

“I’m afraid I haven’t caught your name yet, Miss Beautiful?” Wendy prompted with a smirk.

Irene almost dropped her fork but nonetheless replied, ”Ir-Irene, my name’s Irene, Irene Bae.”

“Named after the goddess of peace,” Wendy remarked. “A fitting name for a woman as radiant as you.”

Wendy’s statement left her mouth hanging open as she blushed furiously.

“Wendy, leave the poor girl alone. She can only handle so much,” Tiffany admonished after watching both women’s exchange. “And Irene, do close your mouth, it’s unflattering.”

Irene shut her mouth.

“Now then, shall we get the interview started, or will you continue on trying to fluster my assistant more?” Tiffany asked Wendy, giving her a teasing look. “Be mindful of what you’ll say, this will be on tape.”

Wendy smirked at Tiffany and nodded. “Aren’t I always?”

The interview began and Irene droned out the sound of Tiffany’s questions and Wendy’s calculated answers, choosing instead to focus on her food. The chefs really did a good job—the food was so good that it was comparable to the ones they had at that one planet she visited before Krypton was destroyed. She picked occasionally at her tteokbokki in between stuffing her mouth with some bread and meat. The steak melted delighfully in her mouth and she was contemplating on whether she’d get another plate of it or maybe another serving of ribs, when suddenly a loud splash sounded. Irene stood up and looked over the railing of the balcony towards the pool, where another asteroid similar to the previous two she had encountered could be seen.

_This is the third time!_ , Irene thought, annoyed.

She looked back at Miss Young and smiled sheepishly. “I’m sorry, Miss Young, I have to uhm—I have to use the comfort room.”

“Go ahead, Irene.” Tiffany rolled her eyes but let her go. “Do your thing.”

Irene flashed another sheepish smile at her two companions before leaving.

* * *

Irene wasn’t lying when she said she had to use the comfort room—she had to use it to get in her Supergirl suit. After quickly changing into it in a matter of seconds, she sped through the hallway to get outside, startling some hotel goers and staff.

“It’s Supergirl!”

“Look, it’s her!”

“You’re a long way from Korea, why are you here?”

“What are you doing in Toronto, Supergirl?”

“Just here for some business,” Irene replied, smiling and waving them off.

She was on her way to the pool area when a lifeguard rushed inside and blurted out, “Supergirl, please you have to help! There’s a monster outside!”

“I’m on it.” She flew past the people and went outside, flying higher towards the sky. She immediately used her heat vision to deal some damage to the creature, which then roared in pain. Having been subjected to that same roar, she covered her ears.

“Not this time, you freak!” Irene shot back at the creature. She was just about to deliver a punch to its head when she saw a black object fly through the air, glinting against the moonlight as it found its way to the monster’s chest where it exploded. Irene looked back and saw a caped figure dressed in black accented with red, a mask covering its face. They threw another black object, this time at one of its arms. The creature thrashed around wildly, hitting Irene and flinging her out of the air, making her crash towards the ground.

“Need some help, Miss Beautiful?” the figure, which she now knows was a woman, asked her and offered a hand.

Irene took it and noted the woman’s red hair which spilled out of her mask. “Miss Son?”

“Batwoman.” Wendy smirked. “Would you mind using your freeze breath to freeze the pool?”

Irene shook her head and immediately went into action, flying towards the pool, and immobilized the creature. She flew back to Wendy and asked, “What now?”

Wendy looked at her and back to the monster, a grin plastered on her face. “Watch me.”

She threw a batarang towards the creature’s chest, which then exploded and rocked it backwards, the exploson enough to topple it off. She threw another one and aimed the batarang at its head, knocking the creature out. Wendy brushed off her hands and smirked at Irene. “Kick it on its head, just to be sure.”

Irene flew up high in the air—her red cape fluttering—and flew downwards to stomp on the monster’s head. The force was enough to crack the frozen water of the pool, severing both of the creature’s legs.

“That should do it,” Irene said and flew back towards the ground. She walked back to Batwoman, who had her arms crossed.

“Good job, Supergirl,” Wendy told her, smiling. Irene shyly smiled in return.

“How do you know who I am?” Irene asked.

Wendy gave her a smirk and reached out to tuck several wayward strands of Irene’s hair behind her ear. “Glasses and a ponytail won’t fool me, Irene,” she replied in a low voice.

Irene brought up her hand to fix glasses that weren’t there, so she settled with her hand behind her neck instead. “I uhm, right.”

Wendy chuckled at that and then walked towards the creature. Stepping cautiously on broken ice, she took out a small scalpel and a test tube from her utility belt. Irene followed her and hovered in the air behind Wendy, curious. She then asked, “What are you doing?”

“Just taking some samples,” Wendy replied, sealing the test tube shut after shredding off some of the monsters skin. “I’ll analyze it in my lab and study its DNA, hopefully we’ll then know what it is and where it’s from. This isn’t your first encounter with its kind, I presume?”

“This is the third time.” Irene replied, shaking her head. “The first one was back in Seoul, while the other one was in Greece.”

“I see,” Wendy hummed. “You’ve met Seulgi then. Gorgeous, isn’t she?”

“Y-yes,” Irene stammered, blushing furiously. “She is.”

Wendy just smirked at her. Irene stood there and shuffled her feet nervously, feeling awkward while being subjected to Wendy’s gaze. The sound of heels clacking on the ground broke their bubble.

“Supergirl and Batwoman,” Tiffany said as she walked towards them. “What a sight to behold.”

“Miss Young,” Wendy addressed her and gave an easy smile. “I do hope you’re safe and well?”

“I’m perfectly fine, Batwoman,” Tiffany replied and waved a hand off in the air. “Who wouldn’t be? You two superheroes are here, after all.”

Irene rocked back on her heels, turning slightly red at her boss’s compliment. Wendy just gave out another smirk in return.

“Now I have more to write about. It truly _is_ the age of female superheroes.” Tiffany said, a big smile on her face. She spoke again, but in a softer voice, “But first, I believe I still have an interview to finish. Wendy?”

“Of course, Miss Young.” Wendy nodded and walked away, but not before she took Irene’s hand and kissed it. “It was great meeting you, Supergirl.”

Irene blushed again and gave a small nod, watching as Wendy shot off into the air using her grappling hook. Tiffany huffed in amusement, rolling her eyes at Wendy’s actions. Irene was also about to leave and was preparing to take off into the sky, when Tiffany cleared her throat and opened her mouth to speak.

“Well, I’ll be off too, Supergirl. Although I do wonder where my assistant went—surely she won’t be taking this long in the lavatory?” Tiffany looked pointedly at Irene.

“Right, uh, I’ll also be on my way then, Miss Young,” Irene said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, feeling nervous under her boss’s scrutinizing eyes. “I hope your, uhm, assistant is fine.”

“Oh, I know she is.” Tiffany smirked at her. “Go then, be on your way. I suppose you still have things to do.”

“Of course, Miss Young.” Irene gave a stiff nod before shooting off in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow, another chapter in less than a week ?? old me couldn't even compare lol. seriously though, thank you to all of you who have read this and even gave kudos !! till the next chapter!


	4. beware my power

Irene was back in her hometown of Daegu to stay with her foster mom for the weekend after she burnt out her powers during a fight with one of her sworn enemies, who is now back at prison. According to her cousin, her powers would be back at around two days, so she decided to go back home and rest while waiting for her powers to return. Having her powers burn out really sucked—she’s now as fragile as a human. Well, at least the normal kind, she knew that there were metahumans out there with special powers, ones that were even similar to hers.

It was a lazy Sunday, two days after burning out her powers, and she was at the living room and lounging at the sofa when her foster mom, Taeyeon, called out, “Joohyun, I’m going to the market to buy some things for the house. Would you like to come?”

Irene turned her head towards Taeyeon, who had a large canvas bag slung on her shoulder, and replied, “Sure mom, let me just grab my bag and phone then we can go.”

Heading up the stairs, she then went to her childhood bedroom and detached her phone from its charging cable and saw a text from her best friend.

_Unnie, are you sure you’re fine? If you want, you can go to my lab and maybe we can figure out how to restore your powers._

_Yep, I’m fine. My cousin just said that getting something similar to an adrenaline rush would bring it back, or just let the two days pass and I’d have them back again. That’s enough time for my cells to absorb the sun’s rays._

_I’ll see you when I get back to Seoul._

After sending off those two texts, she placed her phone in her bag and went back downstairs.

* * *

They arrived at the the weekend market, where people went about the different stalls, looking at the different sellers’ merchandise. Families were also going about and trying out the food some stalls offered. Irene can’t help but feel thankful that she burned out her powers—she was sure that if she had them, she’d go into sensoy overload, what with all the different scents and the chatter of all the people. She and her mom went on to explore the market, with Taeyeon occasionally picking different meats, fruits, and vegetables. She laughed when her mom showed her some Supergirl or Superman merchandise and even bought a mug with the crest of the House of El—or as most people know it, the ’S’ seen on her and her cousin’s chest—marked on it.

Irene wandered off for a while and followed one of the scents which made her stomach rumble, bringing her to a store that sold tteokbokki. She bought a bowl for herself and decided to stay there for a bit to eat her food and afterwards bought three more, a bit amused at the seller’s widened eyes, no doubt shocked about her eating so much.

“I have a big appetite,” Irene told the old lady and smiled. The old lady just nodded, her eyes still a bit widened. After finishing her fourth bowl, she walked around and ended up at a store that sold fabric conditioners. She perused the collection the seller had and found one that she particularly liked. Irene smiled as she smelled the lavender fabric conditioner and was paying for it when a scream sounded out, one that she was too familiar with, and immediately handed the seller the money without waiting for the change. Irene rushed to the sound and found her mom chasing a guy dressed in black, her face red and eyebrows pinched together.

“Mom!” Irene called out to Taeyeon, who stopped to look at her. “Mom, what happened?”

“That snatcher took my purse!” Taeyeon said and continued to chase after the man with a black mask covering his face. Irene fell into step with Taeyeon and joined in her chase after the man. It was interesting to note that with her powers burnt out, Taeyeon was a bit faster then her. Her mom wasn’t _that_ old after all. Taeyeon was the first one to reach the man and went on to confront him, when the man pulled out a gun and leveled it with Taeyeon’s face.

“Don’t go any nearer or else I’ll shoot!” the man said, his grip tight on his weapon. Irene immediately went to stand in front of her mom, blood pumping strongly in her veins in fear for Taeyeon’s life.

“Please, you don’t want to do this,” Irene let out in a shaky voice. “Just take the bag and leave us alone.”

The man still didn’t let go of his weapon and now aimed it at her. _Why did I have to lose my powers now of all times?_ she thought and let out a grunt in frustration. As if in slow motion, she saw the snatcher’s finger get nearer the trigger, then she hurriedly turned her back at the man and hugged her mom, shielding her from the man’s aim.

A shot rung out and she waited for the pain that would go with it, but she just heard the sound of metal clinking on the ground. Irene turned around and was greeted by the sight of a wall made out of green light, blocking her from the shooter’s aim. She looked up and saw a woman hovering several feet above them clad in green and black, her eyes covered by a green mask in the same shade as the rest of her suit.

“Joy!” Irene exclaimed in relief and gratitude. The other woman just smiled at her, then directed her gaze at the snatcher, who was now cowering on the ground.

“Give the purse back to the lady and I’ll let you off unharmed,” Joy said to the man, who then slid the bag on the ground and towards Irene and Taeyeon. Irene watched the man scamper away before letting her arms around Taeyeon fall to her side. Joy took the purse off the ground using her ring and gave it back to Taeyeon, who smiled in gratitude. After making sure that all the contents of her bag were in there, Taeyeon looked at her daughter with a glare. “Irene! You shouldn’t have done that—you could’ve gotten yourself killed!” she admonished.

“Well, we’re both fine, thanks to Joy.” Irene smiled at her foster mom who just huffed in reply. Speaking of Joy, she turned around to find that the other woman has flown back to the ground and now walked towards her. “It’s been a while, unnie,” Joy said with a huge smile and went on to hug her.

Irene smiled into the embrace and tilted her head up to look at Joy. “How are you, Sooyoung?” she asked. “Last time I heard from you, you said you’ll be off at another galaxy to deal with some business.”

“Well, that business has been dealt with,” Joy replied and smiled a bit cheekily. “I just got back and I thought I’d go to check on you, but you weren’t there in your apartment in Seoul so I figured you’d be here.”

“And you arrived just in time,” Taeyeon said then shook her head a little. “My daughter here has blown out her powers, and god knows what would’ve happened if that bullet hit her.”

Irene then finally noticed that she could hear her foster mom’s heartbeat again and also Joy’s, along with all the people who were at the market. She could even hear a dog’s bark from the nearby park. “I think I just got it back, having your life at stake was more than enough to give me an adrenaline rush.”

Taeyeon just rolled her eyes at her daughter. “Now that that’s settled, I think it’s about time for us to head home. Sooyoung, would you like to join us? I’m baking cupcakes.”

“Sure!” Joy smiled too easily. They were almost near the car that Taeyeon had parked by the park when a crash sounded. “Really?” Irene said, frustrated. “Again?”

“What is it, unnie?” Joy asked. Instead of answering, Irene just looked towards the park and was a bit surprised to find not just one, but two of the asteroids similar to the ones she had seen before. They split open at the same time, revealing two of the five-storey high creatures. “You take the left one, I’ll take care of the right.” Irene said to Joy, who now had a green light surrounding her body. In a small whirlwind of her own making, Irene changed into her Supergirl suit in just a matter of seconds. She heard the sound of tree roots being forcefully taken from the ground and heard  the tree whistling in the air as it was thrown by one of the creatures towards the three of them. Thankfully, Joy caught it before it hit them in a large green glove that she formed using her ring. Irene then looked at Taeyeon and said, “Mom, get in the car and get out of here as fast as possible. I’ll meet you back at the house.”

Nodding, Taeyeon got in the car, but not before shooting her daughter a worried look. Irene watched as her car got smaller as it went further away from them, then turned back towards Joy when she couldn’t see it anymore without using her super vision. “Let’s get this started.”

They both rushed towards the creatures, with Irene getting there a little bit faster, and went to work. Side by side, they fought off the humongous monsters, throwing hit after hit at them. One of Irene’s punches hit the creature she was fighting a little bit too hard, causing it to be flung several meters away. She landed another punch on its shin and felt the sickening crunch of bone breaking. In retaliation, the creature stomped on her with its other foot, the force enough to flatten a tank. Thankfully, she was way tougher than a tank and it only made her go several feet under the ground. Gathering her strength, Irene pushed the creature’s foot upwards and shot through above the ground. Using her heat vision, she made the monster’s chest burn, its flesh sizzling. A bit pissed that the creature dared to ruin her day with her foster mom and friend, she enclosed the creature in ice using her freeze breath then delivered a hard kick on its head, effectively breaking the monster into pieces.

Dusting off her hands on her skirt, she turned around to look for Joy and see how she was doing with her monster. A bit shocked after seeing her shield made out of green light flickering under the creature’s strong fists, Irene shouted in worry, “Joy!”

Joy turned to look at her and grimaced, “Don’t worry, unnie! I got thi—oof!” The creature landed a solid punch on her shield, causing it to break and hit her square on the chest, knocking her breath out. Irene knotted her eyebrows in concern, but decided to trust Sooyoung on this. She was, after all, a Green Lantern. 

“In brightest day, in blackest night…” With her form huddled, Joy made a barrier around her against the creature’s relentless pummeling and gritted her teeth. “No evil shall escape my sight…” She stood up straighter and pushed against the monster. “Let those who worship evil’s might…” Joy let out, her eyebrows drawn tight. “Beware my power… Green Lantern’s light!” She raised her head and in a bright flash of green light, the creature was knocked away from Joy and landed a couple of meters from her. Irene flew towards the creature and when she saw no more signs of life, she flew back to Joy and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Irene asked Joy, who looked a bit worn out. “I’m fine, unnie,” Joy replied. “It’s been a while since I charged my ring, which explains the flickering.”

Looking back at both of the defeated creatures, Irene said, “Well, I think we still did a good job. Does it still have enough juice to fly back to my place, or will it be just like the old times, with me carrying you as I fly?”

“Oh, there’s more than enough,” Joy replied and smirked at Irene. “Race you?”

“You bet.” Irene smirked back at her. “Whoever gets there first gets the first serving of cupcakes!” With that, Irene shot off to the sky.

“Hey, that’s cheating, unnie!” Joy shouted after her. She looked back at the creatures before flying towards the sky herself.

_I feel like I’ve seen those somewhere before, but oh well, whatever it is, it can wait after I have my cupcakes. I hope they’re red velvet._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another chapter in just a few days !! idk what or who my muse is, but i sure would like to keep her. when i first thought of who would be who in the justice league, joy somehow turned out to be green lantern. i don't know why, but it just felt right. then as i was writing this, i realized that it really fits because joy's color is green! i was a bit shocked bc i honestly kinda forgot that and just remembered when i looked at one of my posters lol. well, there's still one more introductory chapter left! hope you guys liked this one, till the next chapter !!


	5. the fastest woman alive

Irene was at Busan, having lunch with her best friend at one of the several posh cafes in the city. The sun shone brightly outside, but the air was still cool, so they chose to have their lunch at the cafe’s balcony, overlooking the busy street where numerous people went about their business. She was taking a sip of her drink when she realized that she needed this—and even deserved it—after having such a busy and draining past few weeks, what with fighting five-storey high creatures, flying to distant places, getting her powers burnt out, dealing with emergencies and petty crimes, all on top of doing her work as the queen of all media’s assistant. A day out with her best friend is exactly just what she needed.

“I’m really glad you could come with me, unnie,” her best friend, Jennie, said. “I hate dealing with all those grumpy old men. The only other thing I’m grateful of is that I can go and visit our labs. It’s been a while since I last checked on some of my company’s latest developments.”

“You know,” Irene started, “I could always just get you an octahedron to power your projects and help you advance Earth’s technology by at least several hundred of years.”

Her best friend rolled her eyes at her, used to her constant offer, and replied what she had always replied, “But where’s the fun in that? Maybe I can create something new, something unique to Earth.”

Irene just hummed and continued sipping at her drink. “Well, if you ever change your mind, just tell me.” Her best friend only nodded in reply.

They continued on with their lunch—Jennie with her plate of salad while Irene wolfed down several dishes of pasta—, enjoying the peace the moment was basked in, when suddenly screams sounded from below. Irene immediately set down her fork and stood up to step towards the edge of the balcony, and was shocked at what she saw. It was Metallo, one of her sworn enemies who had always been a thorn at her side because of his ability to shoot out kryptonite infused blasts. “Supergirl! I know you’re somewhere here, I can sense you. Come out, come out, wherever you are!”

She returned to her best friend’s side and set her glasses down on the table. “Excuse me for a minute, duty calls.” Jennie just gave her a nod and wished her good luck, before continuing on with her lunch.

Irene rushed down the stairs and out to the cafe’s back exit, unbuttoning the top of her long-sleeved shirt as she did so. When she got to the cafe’s back alley, she looked around for any bystanders and when she found none, she spun around so fast it was almost imperceptible to the human eye, and when she was done, she was already dressed in her Supergirl suit. She shot to the sky and landed with a heavy thud on Metallo’s chest, causing him to fall into a crater formed by the impact. Hovering in the air a few meters from her enemy, Irene said in a taunting voice, “Looking for me? Well, here I am.” With that, she shot out with her heat vision and aimed it again at his armor covered chest, knowing that it was his source of power. What she didn’t expect is for her enemy to laugh and direct his hands toward her, shooting out kryptonite infused blasts, causing Irene to fall to the ground.

“I am not the same as before, Supergirl,” Metallo said, rising from his laid down position. “Let’s just say improvements were made to my suit.”

He jumped up from the crater and landed on the ground just by Irene, then proceeded to step on her chest. “The day has come for you to meet your end.”

Unable to do anything because of the kryptonite in her system, Irene could only stare as Metallo’s device started gathering energy and forming into a green mass of photons. She closed her eyes and thought of her parents, her friends back in Krypton, and all of its people. _I’ll meet you all soon_ , was her last thought before she heard the clinging of metal against metal.

Irene opened her eyes and saw Jennie a few feet away with a gun raised, its tip still smoking from the shot she just made.

“Look what we have here.” Metallo took his eyes off of Irene for a moment and grinned at her best friend. “Miss Kim, what a delight to finally meet you. It’s a shame you chose to not side with your family, your brother has been such a big help in making this new suit. I could only imagine what more improvements could’ve been made were you to also lend a hand.”

Irene watched as her best friend got red in the face, visibly fuming from anger. “For all I care, my brother could go to hell!”

“I’ll deal with you later, Miss Kim,” Metallo let out an ugly sounding laugh and turned his head once more towards Irene. “For now, I still have Supergirl to deal with.”

He raised his arms once again to shoot at Irene, when suddenly a red streak flashed by and came to a stop beside Metallo, hitting him square on the face with a quick punch. “Not so fast, you jerk!”

The newcomer continued on punching Metallo, giving him a few well placed kicks too, and proceeded to dismantle his suit by vibrating their hand so fast it was able to get past the metal and disassemble it in the atomic level. When the red suited figure was done with their work, binding Metallo with some material he couldn’t get out of, they dusted off their hands and stepped towards Irene. “Phew,” the newcomer let out, who Irene now knew was a female. “All in a day’s work.”

The other woman offered a hand to help Irene get up and when Irene stood up to her full height, which wasn’t really much but _still_ , the newcomer’s eyes, which could be seen behind the mask, widened. “Oh my god,” the other woman, who was a bit shorter than Irene, said, “you’re Supergirl!”

She then proceeded to dust off her red suit and attempted to make herself more presentable. She started rocking back and forth on her heels, which made Irene look at Jennie—who was watching the whole scene with mirth in her eyes—in amusement. The other woman then began rambling. “Oh wow, I’m such a huge fan of you, you’ve always been my idol since you came out to the world! Came out as a superhero, I mean, not as someone gay, though there have been rumors floating around that you are since that incident with Wonder Woman, who is another one of my idols, and wouldn’t it be great if you do end up as a couple because you’d make such a badass couple with all those powers and stuff, and don’t even get me started on her arms, which are just— _amazing_. Totally. And there’s that other thing with Batwoman, though I do prefer you with Wonder Woman, because! Her arms! And oh my god, I really don’t know what I’m saying, ugh, I’m just happy you’re alive?”

Irene could only chuckle as the other woman halted her rambling. “Well, as much as I appreciate all that, and I completely agree with what you said about Seulgi’s arms“—that earned her a small whoop from the other woman—“I believe I still haven’t gotten my savior’s name?”

“Oh right! How could I have forgotten? I’m Kim Yerim, or Yeri, whichever you prefer” the red suited lady, with a bolt of lighting logo printed on her chest, said as she slapped her forehead. “Also known as the Flash, the fastest woman alive!”

Jennie chose that moment to step forward and take Yeri’s hands into her own. “Well, the Flash, I do want to thank you. You just saved my best friend’s life!”

“You’re welcome, Miss…” Yeri automatically replied, but when she took in the other woman fully, her eyes widened once again, “Jennie Kim! Oh my god! You’re best friends with Supergirl? Oh wow I must be dreaming—my two idols know each other, and are even best friends! I think I might faint.”

Wary of all the bystanders who have been privy to their conversation, Irene asked Yeri, “Would you mind joining us for lunch?”

Yeri beamed at them in reply. “That’s the best thing I’ve heard all day!”

* * *

After several plates were cleaned off their contents—with the number of plates left by Yeri almost rivaling the ones Irene had left—they were finally done with their lunch. Irene was glad Jennie was the one who was paying this time, not that she minded, of course. After all, Jennie’s literally a billionaire.

“So you’re saying,” Jennie began after sipping the last remnants of her tea, “you’re a metahuman?”

“Yep!” Yeri replied with a grin. “I got my powers after a freak accident with lightning in my lab. Now everything about me is fast—metabolism, thinking, speaking, and moving! It was scary at first, but it’s been really fun ever since I learned to control my powers!”

Irene only smiled as her best friend and Yeri talked more about all the science behind it, her heart quickly warming up to Yeri. If she ever had a little sister, Yeri would fit the description just right.

Jennie and Yeri’s chat was halted when a loud boom sounded from the sky. Irene used her x-ray vision to see through the buildings and found a huge rock similar to the ones she encountered before landed on the nearby park.

“I am so done,” Irene annoyingly muttered, which Yeri caught.

“What’s that?” Yeri asked, already rising from her seat.

Jennie was the one who replied, “It’s one of those things that just keep showing up wherever Irene is.”

“Oh, you mean that big monster?” Yeri inquired with a grin on her face. “I’m on it!” With that, Yeri flashed away from them at a speed so fast Irene barely saw it, and proceeded towards the huge park.

“Kids these days,” Irene let out with an amused huff. “Would you like to join us? See if you can pick up on something?”

Jennie, a huge smile on her face because of her excitement, nodded.

“Let’s go then.”

* * *

Irene flew towards the park while carrying Jennie in her arms.

“This never gets old!” Jennie shouted in glee. Sure, she has her own means of flight, but flying with her best friend would top anything.

They hovered in the air and watched as Yeri dealt with the huge monster by skirting around its legs and arms which tried to hit her.

“I’m here!” Yeri shouted as she dodged another one of the creature’s attacks. “Not there, here!”

Irene could only smile in amusement as Yeri toyed with the creature, which then let out an ear-splitting roar, making Irene wince.

“Yeri!” Irene shouted, making her stop in her movements. “I think it’s about time we finish this off.”

“As you say, boss!” Yeri replied with a cute grin. She then began running around the creature, forming a small whirlwind, immediately immobilizing it. Irene flew towards its top and blew out with her freeze breath, encasing the monster in ice. Yeri stopped running and made out to step towards where Irene and Jennie landed.

“That was great teamwork, Irene unnie!” Yeri said while raising her hand for a high five. Irene gladly returned it, a huge grin gracing her face as she did so.

“Speaking of teamwork,” Jennie said after she cleared her throat. “I don’t think these creatures are the last that’s going to come. I have a bad feeling that this is just the beginning. Why not make an actual team? I have just the right name in mind.”

“What is it?” both Irene and Yeri asked, curious.

Jennie smiled and an excited glint flashed in her eyes.

“How about the Justice League?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m back with another chapter! and as some of you may have guessed, yeri is the flash! and she’s a really cute one too. this may be my story, but i’m pretty excited by what’s going to happen next! i hope you guys liked this—till the next one!


End file.
